H is for Hell
by LJ1983
Summary: As part of the Alphabet Emotions Challenge, each drabble is an emotion based on the Pinsty relationship. First up; A is for Anger...
1. A is for Anger

**_Disclaimer: _**_I own nothing of Hellraiser. Only the drabbles written here. Rated T just to be safe._

**_Author Introduction: _**_Hello, loyal readers. I'm back. Dun, dun, dun, DUN! :D I'm sorry it's taken so long to write anything at all these past few months, but as some of you know I lost my previous laptop during the summer, so I fell behind a great deal. I've also been suffering from various health ailments which I won't divulge about. It hasn't been the most productive year so far. But the good news is I got a brand new laptop and since then I have done a lot of thinking in terms of my stories, and there will be some more on the way, providing my health improves, starting with this. I've since discovered something that some writers do here on FF called 'Alphabet Emotions', which are small drabbles based on emotions starting from the letter 'A' to 'Z' for their favourite fandoms and pairings. So naturally, even though I'm not usually the type to jump on bandwagons, I decided to jump on board and write my own Alphabet emotion drabbles for Pinsty...and why not? This'll be a different spin on my previous drabble fic 'Hellish Love', and each will be unique ranging from AU's to canon. I've kept it as dark as possible and tried not to be too fluffy. I hope you enjoy. Please comment, tell me what you think. :D_

* * *

><p><span><strong>1 – A is for Anger<strong>

Events had most definitely taken an unusual and unforeseen twist. Numb and barely able to register what he was taking in before his eyes, the pinheaded Cenobite watched as his would-be victim was backed into a corner, literally.

She was in grave danger.

_Kirsty._

Kirsty Cotton; the human girl with more than enough gall to bargain and plead for her soul. She was in terrible danger, but not from he or his fellow Gash. No. They were eye witness to a terrible most fierce creature to ever wander their halls of pain and regret. A creature once an insane, unethical doctor who was so desperate to see and to know this world he would gladly sacrifice the lives of those whose minds were in the most disturbed state.

The Prince of Pain could smell the undeniable stench of death and blood of the many insane souls he had so callously slaughtered in the height of his greed, and it would seem, as the Cenobite doctor addressed Kirsty and her mute friend, that the Cotton girl was his next victim.

No. This would never do. Whether it was because she had reminded him of his forgotten human past, or the interloper was attempting to stake a claim on a soul which he had marked as his...or it was something _more_, something more _human _he felt toward the girl...the pinned one would never truly understand or be given clarity upon.

Though most certainly whatever sensation had swelled painfully deep within his leather-bound chest, and caused him to clench his pale hands into tight fists at his belt as he watched the girl's brown eyes widen in utmost fear, he was most definitely certain this was an emotion. A _human _emotion.

It had been simply an age since he'd last experienced it, but it was all so clear to him now as he watched the sweet girl - _his_ sweet Kirsty - look pleadingly to him then turn her fright-ridden gaze toward the crazed doctor.

As he turned his own gaze deliberately slow from Kirsty toward the tentacle-headed creature, the lead Cenobite's dark onyx eyes narrowed dangerously...

...in _anger._

Fierce, dangerous, burning, all-consuming _anger._


	2. B is for Bored

**2 – B is for Bored**

There had to be more to his eternal existence than this.

The exploration of flesh, the art of torture...it had all become a chore to him these past few decades. Nothing more than order and routine. Voices which would beg and plead, scream in agony, moan in rapture...they _all_ seemed the same nowadays; each and every one of them.

No soul who had come into his keeping had anything new to offer. No surprises, no excitement, nothing that garnered his interest.

His job had, quite frankly_, bored _him witless.

Until _she _came along.

_Kirsty..._

Kirsty with her bargains, her fierce and strong facade...Kirsty with her curiosity which ultimately became her undoing and sparked his ultimate interest and dangerous obsession.

Kirsty with her unimaginable, flawless beauty and seemingly innocent doe-eyes. Kirsty with her reckless teasing...

It was then, when this girl came into his sights, his job became _much_ more interesting.

* * *

><p><em>That's it for the time being. I have written more of these, but unfortunately not in the right order. Tis how inspiration works on my behalf. : Keep your eyes peeled for more drabbles coming soon!_


End file.
